Regrets like Raindrops
by 13eyonddeath
Summary: Japan has alot of regrets being the old old country he is. His biggest regret is betraying his brother, China. Death is nearing and Japan wished maybe he can get rid of some regrets. ChinaXJapan JapanXChina. Please enjoy.


**A/Note **

**Hello everyone I'm back! No I'm not dead x3 Sorry I havn't done any more for my FMA or KHR figs I got lazy =-=. And recently, thanks to my beta Peppaminty, I have become obsessed with yet another anime, Axis Powers Hetalia. This one's ChinaXjapan ish but I don't really like that pairing. My favorite is JapanXVietnam! :D Even though she's techinically an OC. I love her though...anywho this is just a really really REALLY short oneshot. **

**Please ENjoy!**

* * *

Japan regretted a lot of things in his life. He was an old country and had many regrets. Many, many regrets. He didn't like that. He regretted not being able to get so close to his friends Germany and Italy. He regretted not being as close to South Korea like he knew he should've been. He regretted not being a good older brother to Taiwan and Vietnam. They needed – deserved – a good older brother. One better than him. But his biggest regret in life was betraying his older brother China.

He would never admit it, but that was his biggest regret.

Japan lost China as his older brother when he betrayed him.

China took him under his wing, but how did Japan repay him?

The evidence is clear on China's back. That scar that was left. It would never leave.

"I-I'm so sorry Nii-san..." Japan would mutter. It hurt to say so. He was already in a lot of pain.

_Its... raining. Again... _

_Is that why there are raindrops on my face?_

The cold and wet concrete beneath him was nowhere near comforting.

_If only I could remain a country for just a bit longer._

_Just a bit longer..._

_So I can apologize..._

Blood trickled down from his mouth. It was a very dishonorable way to die. Really it was.

Lying exhausted and beaten in an alleyway, regretting life.

Japan only had a few moments more.

Only a few more valuable moments being a country. Until he disappeared.

Japan didn't want to die. He didn't want it all to end.

A long life he had, but not long enough.

Will his siblings miss him?

Will they be sad?

What will happen to Korea? Taiwan? Vietnam? Hong Kong?

Will China be left to take care of them?

But they hate China...

And what about Greece? His dear friend...

How selfish it was for him to die now. How horrible a person he must be. How horrible...

_Patter... Patter... Patter_

Footsteps.

Distinct footsteps.

"You've really gotten yourself into a rut, haven't you, aru?"

Japan opened his eyes and there stood China.

China, China, China.

China stepped closer. And closer.

He kneeled next to Japan's crumpled body and stroked his younger brother's blood stained cheek.

"Don't be so surprised, aru. You don't think I'd just leave you here to die alone, did you, aru?"

"Ch-china y-you... I-I... I-I'm sorry..."

China cradled his younger brother in his arms as the rain pounded on the both of them.

"You don't have to be... I already forgave you..."

Japan couldn't move anymore...

If he could he would've held onto his older brother. But he couldn't.

"H-how could you forgive me? I betrayed you and you did nothing to deserve it..."

China placed a small kiss on Japan's forehead as an answer. Japan's body was slowly growing cold. The poor boy...

China held onto him more tightly as if, maybe, it would hold him onto this world a little more. Maybe just a little more.

"Nii-san, will you...?" it pained him to even breathe.

"Yes, don't worry. I'll take care of them..."

"Thank you... Nii-san..."

China held onto the boy even tighter. He didn't want Japan to leave this world. Now, raindrops were falling down his face too.

Now Japan could go without such big regrets. Now he could smile, just a tiny bit, before his muscles stopped moving forever.

Two soulless brown eyes then disappeared from the world, forever. Two souless brown eyes would never open again. Never lay eyes on a silly Italian or stern German ever again.

China was left there with his brother in his arms. It rained for a while.

But the rain couldn't wash away all the blood, all the tears.

But maybe one day, the sunshine can.

Maybe one day, China would rid himself of regrets. Rid himself of his and Japan's regrets.

Maybe...someday in the far, far future...regrets can fall away like raindrops.

**

* * *

**

Hope you guys enjoyed that. I worked a whole hour upon it. Please R&R thanks.

-13eyonddeath


End file.
